Challenge First Chapter
by Blackenergy666
Summary: INSIDE


Challenge fic first chapter

Rules: Naruto must have a cosmic and Energy physiology. He must have Godlike Strength, Speed and Stamina, He must be able to empower others and warp reality. He must have a harem of both Hero's and Villain's. He must be able to see the bonds between molecules and Change them. He must study Magic (Note he does not have to use it just know it) Finally he must be able to bring out the best in villain's and convert them.

Summary:

Naruto Uzumaki, an average orphaned teenager of Japan, until one night where he saves a Superheroin form a sniper, by taking the bullet, the stress of the situation caused something to happen, something to awaken. Why is Wonder Woman looking at him like he's a god, and why dose he now have more power than superman, What the fuck is going on?

Chap1/Prologue:

It was a warm summers Night, Teens and adults were out partying, everyone was having fun. It was a festival noise was left, right and centre, you could not escape noise just find a place where things were quitter. All was fine in the world.

As the midnight mark approached the sounds of the festival dimmed lightly and a few people went home to sleep. One such individual is Naruto Uzumaki an orphan teenager of 18 years old. He was a very tall person being 6'6 in height with an athletic, muscular build to him. He had 6 thick whisker like marks on his cheeks, a slighted pupil, and the darkest electric blue iris.

Walking home he wondered about his life and how fortunate he had been. Hearing the sounds of a fight he went to investigate.

He found Wonder Woman and Super Girl (note Can be either of these of someone different must be a Heroin though) fighting Star Sapphire and Cheetah. Trying his hardest to keep his proper head working he started in awe at how evenly match they were. Turning to run he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Deadshot was standing on a rooftop in a direct line to Wonder Woman's back. Hearing the bang, his blind instinct to over and he shoulder barged the amazon princess out of the way saving her and Cheetah. The bullet priced his heart. But the bullet didn't fly through him like it should have.

Wonder Woman wondered on what just happened one second she is fighting Cheetah and the next she is on the ground with a tall and bleeding blond man on top of her. Super Girl reacted and using super speed knocked out Deadshot. Sapphire and Cheetah used the momentary distraction to escape.

Wonder Woman quickly realised that that the blond was dying began to use the limited medical training she knew. Super Girl returned with an unconscious Deadshot.

Going to help the blond, she powered up her Heat Vision to seal the wound only to be knocked away from his chest by his hand. His last breath had saved her form a kryptonite bullet form a now awake Deadshot.

'Ooookay…. this is really wired' one Naruto Uzumaki spoke. He was hovering in what appeared to be space, didn't he just push Super Girl out of the way of a kryptonite bullet. 'Young one' a voice, a Soft but powerful voice spoke.

Turning to face the voice Naruto found a 20-21 year old looking girl, she had pale white skin, jet black air. She wore a jet black jacket, with a vest and black pants with a studded black belt. On her hands were black gloves. 'Hi' she Spoke, her voice delicate but somehow commanded respect, 'I'm Death' oh ok this beautiful girl is death that's cool…. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' Naruto screamed out getting a giggle form the girl.

After a few moments of breathing to calm down, like any-one would need he spoke 'ok…Death?' uncertainty running through his mind 'what happening, I mean shouldn't I e going to hell or something?' She giggled and answered 'No, you see no saw you coming, God of life, creation and power' 'what?' asked a startled Naruto. Death giggled again 'yep you're the God of life, creation and power. You are my equal. And my, what a cutie you are' she explained, her voice turning flirtatious towards the end.

Naruto only had one Thought running through his mind Now '_THE FUCK IS WORNG WITH THIS UNIVERSE'_


End file.
